Fever
by KiwiTwinkieReeses
Summary: Okay, here we have an American Idol story, about Adam Lambert and Kris Allen. The final is approaching, but is there something else that both guys want out of the competition? SLASH, KRADAM, and M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

It all happened so fast. The minute the producers set up Adam and Kris in the same room, thye knew something would happen. The music had a sort of magic for them and drew them together closer than most family members. It was amazing how much they could see. Well, except for Kris and Adam. They just believed in friendship.

"No, I think it should be more of a G chord" Adam sighed, trying to work out the bugs of his rendition of 'Ring of Fire'. Kris groaned and closed the piano.

"We've tried that! It wasn't good enough then, either!" He dropped his head on to the top of the piano. Adam rose up off the floor and joined him on the stool. He opened up the keys and Kris raised an eyebrow.

"We always work better together. Please don't get frustrated." Adam touched his hand gently, making him jump.

"I know," Kris slowly pulled his hand from underneath Adam's and inched away. He was always too close to him.

"I just don't understand why you worry so much about this. It always sounds great." Adam laughed loudly.

"It's always great, yes, but it doen't have enough..Adam in it yet" He grinned. Kris smiled slightly.

"Well, then you should just work on the piano. I got to get some sleep." Kris yawned. Adam hugged him slightly.

"I'll be there in a few," Kris got up and started to walk down the hall.

"Sweet dreams!" Adam called after him. Kris grinned back in response. However he was too far away to hear Adam whisper "I love you.".

When he woke up, Kris immediately noticed Adam's bed was untouched. His sparkly black pilows were still sitting perfectly on the bed, not on the floor. He yawned and stretched slightly. He was probably still working intensely on his arrangement. He dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a tight, dark brown T-shirt. He checked his clock to see it was jsut passed ten. It was pop-tart time! He walked out of the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He noticed the other contestants sitting in the TV room, watching cartoons and flipping to the news. Adam slept quietly on the piano. A smile and slight blush rose to Kris, catching him in this vunerable position made him anxious. He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice and grabbed his special box of strawberry pop-tarts. He walked back to the piano and placed a pack of pastries by his arm.

"Adam? It's time to wake up." He whispered. Adam slowly opened his intensly blue eyes to see Kris' grin. He sat up slowly, stretching, and pulling a frown.

"Morning." He sighed. His eyeliner was smudgy and his foundation and cover-up had worn off. His hair was not perfect but on him the 'just rolled out of bed' look was perfect. Kris knew this to be the real Adam.

"Morning, I bought you pop-tarts." Kris laughed. Adam grinned excitedly and tore into the package. The two Idols then walked to the TV room together.

Allison stared at the boys as they zombie-walked into the TV area. Sitting next to each other, they spoke in hushed whispers about...Who only knew what. It was strange, Allison thought, Adam was only comfortable either in his overdone costumes and singing or when he was wearing a lot of make-up. Yet he sat here in front of Danny, who was offended by his flamboyency, in smudged make-up and unclean clothes just to talking with Kris. She sighed, hoping to find someone who loved her as much as that. Danny just rolled his eyes and went back to the news.

"So I think I got the arrangement set." Adam broke off a piece of the pastry before delicately placing it on his tongue.

"Yeah? How does it sound?" Kris jsut bit into his which made Adam smile.

"You'll just have to find out tonight." He giggled. Kris chuckled slightly before catching Danny's glaring eye. He got up, making a deliberate exit after making a horrible homosexual slur. Allison was thankfully the only one to hear. However Adam still felt the cold shoulder and felt very unappreciated.

"Hey Adam," Allison smiled, trying to take his mind off of things, " Will you do my make-up tonight?"

"Of course honey! I was jsut about to start mine for rehearsal." Adam finished up his pop-tarts and left Kris to fend for himself. Not wanting to be alone, he went to the phone room to make a call home.

***

"So honey," Adam was completely dressed up in his glitter black, chains, and big, black boots. "What are you thinking?"

"Maybe a red, to match my hair?" She batted her eyelashes, making Adam laugh. Kris walked in to their room to start getting ready for the show.

"Hey Kris." Allison smiled while Adam prepared his pinky-red eyeshadow.

" Hey kids. How goes it?" He replied while taking off his shirt. Adam's gaze drifted slowly to Kris' long fingers unbuttoning his jeans and slowly pulling down the zipper. Before he knew it, Allison was pulling Adam's eyes back to her make-up.

"It's going good, and you?" Adam cleared his throat and started to paint the colour on Allison's lids.

"I'm nervous." He slid into his 'lucky' jeans.

"Why? You know you're going to win!" Allison said softly.

"Ha! Adam will."

"Phshya! We are all sure-fire winners." Adam grinned, going back to their original deal. They felt like they were going to be top three. They weren't sure how, but they were all going to win.

By the time Kris was ready, they all were. They just had to go to the performance hall now.

Kris felt uneasy about watching Adam. He had all this anxiety about performing and trying not to get voted off. For Adam to just get up on stage, acting, no...knowing he had the top spot and screw around with everyone's minds, ugh. He gyrated his hips and flashed that small bit of skin, making Kris squirm in his seat and probably made thousands of girls and guys scream at home. Who did he think he was? Making Kris question all his morals and things. It just wasn't right. Kris needed to find his inner fighter and win this competition.


	2. Chapter 2 Celebration

A/N: Hey there! Lolly here =) Oh, before I forget...

DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING. Though we can dream =P

Sorry for the lack of author's note last chapter, I kinda forgot...Anyway, hope you're enjoying it so far! And we do have the rest of the story written, I should be uploading a chapter every other day =) So...This chapter is possibly my favourite, except for the ending...Hope you enjoy! If you review, feel free to say special thanks to Dale! This story wouldn't EXIST without her, and she is amazing =) Love you!! On with the story, and R&R if you feel so inclined..

The four Idols headed back to the mansion to unwind and party away most of their anxiety. Unfortunately, Allison was underage, so she just went to sleep. However, the three men stayed up and started heavy drinking. It wasn't long before the bottles began to stack up. Danny had maybe five, Kris was starting his sixth, while Adam was still on his second. He giggled, watching the two of them become more docile, almost like the performances had never happened. Adam felt better about this, knowing he was the only one that had a good night. He worried about who was going home because he still wanted to spend time with Kris. He saw the way the little white Christian boy admired him up on the stage and wondered if he felt the same. By the time Adam's thoughts drifted back to the here and now, Danny had passed out and Kris was on his ninth drink.

"Let's get you to bed, or you'll end up with alcohol poisoning." Adam sighed lifting a now very giggly Kris off the couch.

"I'm totally fine." Kris laughed loudly.

"Right, that's believable." Adam rolled his eyes.

"You had just as much as me!" Adam compared Kris' nine empty bottles to his one and a half finished ones.

"Mmm, okay hun. Now shut up, you'll wake up Allison." He sighed, practically dragging Kris down the hallway.

***

Once Adam had Kris all tucked up in bed, he proceeded to change into his pyjamas.

"Adam!" Kris shouted from his bed. Adam sighed while taking off his make-up.

"Yes, doll?"

"What's it like kissing a guy?"

"What?!" Adam leaned against the doorframe. Kris sat up in bed.

"Y'know, how does it differ?" He slurred.

"Why do you care?" Adam finished brushing his teeth while Kris babbled something about boys and hickeys.

"You know when I was in college?" Kris grinned. Adam walked to his bed before raising an eyebrow.

"No, actually, I didn't know you in college." Adam laughed, turning on a small bedside lamp, casting a soft glow over his features.

"Oh, oh yeah, I knew that," He considered his next words carefully, "Anyway, my room-mate became gay."

"You don't just become gay, it's not like that at all." Adam sighed.

"Well, then he tried it. Can you do that? Like, dip your toes into some gay pool?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Trying it. Can you do that?"

"I, Kris, am gay. I don't have to try it."

"I know! Can I?" Suddenly, Adam was faced with an ultimatum of epic proportions.

"Uhmm..I- I- I- I- ..." He started to shake, what to do?

"I have to pee!" Kris announced, rather loudly before rolling out of bed. Adam walked over to help him up and to walk him over to the bathroom. Before he knew what was happening, Kris' soft lips were on his. Adam pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked in concern.

"Tasting your chapstick." Kris laughed before attempting another kiss.

"Well, don't." Adam turned and walked back to his bed, fighting all the feelings in his body. He turned to face the wall, almost in anger. Why was Kris toying with his head?

"Adam?" Kris whispered, touching his shoulder gently.

"What?" He just wanted to scream at him.

"I- I- I- was just experimenting."

"Whatever."

"Adam?"

"What?!" He turned over to see Kris only inches away from his face.

"Teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"How to kiss a guy." The next few moments happened in such a blur. Kris' lips touched Adams softly. Adam cradled his cheek and slid his tongue across Kris' bottom lip. All he could taste was the beer that Kris had practically inhaled. Kris forced his tongue past Adam's lips, making Adam jump back.

"I'll lead, okay?" Adam stroked his cheek with his thumb softly. Kris nodded slowly. They returned to the original position, only Adam began to let his feelings take over. He pulled on Kris' shirt, taking it off in one swift movement. Kris starting moaning loudly. Adam pulled away again.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked worriedly.

"I'm going to be sick." He got up and ran to the bathroom. Adam sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was proper screwed now. Kris retched horribly before returning to his bed, falling asleep fast. Adam, however, couldn't sleep. All he could think about was how he messed up everything.

***

The next morning, Kris woke up feeling worse than he ever had. He dressed quickly and walked out to get some coffee. Allison and Danny laughed, seeing Kris' horrible, hung-over appearance. Adam noticed him, poured him a coffee, and walked over to him.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" He asked quietly.

"Fine, you?" Kris grasped the cup, feeling the warm glass on his fingers.

"Terrible, all I could think of was last night." He smiled softly.

"What happened last night?" Kris asked in confusion.

"Are...are you serious?"

"Yeah, I don't remember a thing, not even the songs we performed." Kris laughed. Adam shook his head and stormed off. He knew it was a mistake.

"What the hell happened? Why is Adam being so bitchy?" Kris sighed, sitting with the rest of the Idols.

"I don't know, maybe he ran out of hair gel?" Danny snorted. Kris rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he threw up on his favourite boots?" Allison offered. Kris suddenly remembered Adam helping him to the bathroom.

"Or! Maybe he told you that he wishes he wasn't gay!" Danny laughed. Then, it all came flooding back to him. Adam intentionally got him drunk just to make-out with him. Kris then got angry. How dare he? Just because Adam felt alone at night did not mean he could just drag Kris into his affairs. He started to wonder if this made him gay.

"Kris? You okay?" Allison asked.

"I'm fine." He replied, feeling angry.

***

That night, they travelled in silence to the results show. Even the always chatty Ryan Seacrest felt the tension. Ryan just stuck around with Danny and Allison. Everyone left Kris and Adam alone to work out their issues, which they didn't. They went from not being able to separate before the show to the fact that they couldn't be further apart.

***

Things then went from bad to worse. Allisongot voted out. The top three promise had been broken. No-one was positive, but Adam might have cried. It was possibly the worst week of American Idol yet. All the fans could feel something was wrong. The remaining contestants packed into the car silently. Adam stared out of the window, Danny texted, and Kris picked at a loose thread on his shirt.

Arriving back at the house, Adam planned to get his things and sleep on the couch. There was no way that Adam was going to be trapped in the same room as Kris.

"So, what were all those loud noises coming from your room last night?" Danny asked. Kris and Adam exchanged shocked looks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry! I promised an update every other day, and as soon as I had decided that, work and life had to take over and severly limit my time on the computer. So, right now I'm going to give you the next two chapters! =)

This one is slightly shorter than the others, but is still super awesome =)

And, as always, WE OWN NOTHING.

Lolly..xx

Adam muttered angrily and stormed off. Each stomp of his large platform boots down the hallway made Kris' heart heavier.

"It was nothing, just a midnight practise." Kris sighed. He knew deep down inside that Adam had no right to be angry at him, but he still felt guilty.

"Whatever, queers." Danny sighed.

"Oh, screw you Danny, you have no idea!" Kris shouted after him.

***

Adam and Kris worked on their songs separately and nothing seemed to be working. However, they noticed that Danny's was. Danny's song was always consistent and always sounded good. This made the two boys angrier. Adam was sick of sleeping on the couch and Kris was sick of seeing Adam's pillows untouched. Kris decided that by the next Saturday, the long, awkward silence had gone on for far too long.

"Adam?" Kris opened the door to the room to find Adam straightening his bangs repeatedly.

"Hmm." He was still angry.

"Can we talk?" Kris closed the door behind him.

"You can, sure." Adam unplugged the flatiron and started with his cover-up.

"I want to talk about what happened."

"I don't."

"Why not?"

"Why don't we just act like nothing happened between us? Oh right, you are!" Adam threw his cover-up into his make-up bag.

"I honestly couldn't remember! It wasn't until Danny even suggested that you'd confided in me that the memory even came back at all!" Kris pleaded.

"Oh, bull! That is just ridiculous! You pressured me into 'teaching' you how to kiss! You are trying to make fun of me! You're almost as bad as Danny sometimes!" Adam screamed, before slamming the door to the bathroom on Kris. He could hear Adam sob heavily. He felt like crying himself.

"Adam-"

"Go away Kris," He sobbed from the other side, " I don't want to talk to you any more."

"Adam, I'm sorry. I really do care for you. Some might even say love." Kris confessed.

"What did you say?" Adam said softly.

"I love you." Kris sighed. The door opened a small crack.

"What?" Kris could see eyeliner and mascara running down Adam's face. Somehow, he still managed to look beautiful.

"I love you." He said it out loud and left the room. Adam sat on the bathroom floor, rolling a tube of glitter between his fingers. He sighed, feeling hurt. Love wasn't a game. It was his life. He stood up quickly before chasing after Kris. He grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back into the room.

"What did you mean by that?" Adam asked, holding back the urge to just tear Kris' clothes off.

"I meant 'I love you'." Kris stated.

"Do you? My heart is not your plaything." Adam sighed, wiping away tears.

"I do," He took Adam's hand gently. "How about you?"

"Kris, I've loved you since day one." He muttered, before breaking down into more tears. Kris wiped away his glittery black tears and kissed his cheek. Adam turned, placing his mouth on Kris'. Kris pushed further, sliding his tongue over Adam's, making him shudder excitedly. Without any further instruction, both boys started to strip. Kris ran his hand down Adam's toned chest. Adam was awfully impressed by Kris' six-pack. He bit his lip intensly and started to unbutton his pants.

"Goodbye Da- Oh my God!" Allison shouted loudly, shielding her eyes from the almost naked men.

"It's not what it looks like!" Kris panted, whilst pulling up his pants. Adam blushed and picked up the rest of their clothes.

"Well, it looks like you two were getting pretty into each other!" Allison shut the door quickly behind her.

"Ally, what are you even doing here?" Adam slipped his shirt on quickly.

"I came to steal some glitter and to say goodbye." She laugehd slightly, she had known all along.

"Please don't say anything, please? Take a pair of boots as well as some glitter!" Adam pleaded.

"I don't know about this guys." Allison stated nervously.

"Please Allison?" Kris asked softly, with his puppy dog face.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N And this chapter is longer than usual! =P

Just have to say, GLITTER IS AWESOME.

On with the story, Lolly..xx

Allison gave into the face too easily.

"Fine! But do I get to pick how much glitter I get?" She asked with an innocent smile that she knew Adam couldn't say no to. Adam looked at Kris worriedly before sighing.

"Okay..."Adam almost regretted his answer, his glitter was his life. Allison smiled after taking a few tubes and a pair of boots, before giving each boy a tight hug.

"Thank! Bye darlings, we'll keep in touch," She opened the door to leave, "I saw nothing." And just like that, she left.

Adam went to check which glitters Allison took. He returned with a sad look on his face.

"How much did she take?" Kris laughed slightly.

"All of it..." Adam answered.

"But there's still some there."

"She took all the good ones!" Adam yelled before sitting on his bed in frustration.

"Aww honey," Kris sat down next to him and gave him a peck on the lips while hugging him slightly, "We have the day off, do you wanna go get some more?"

"Together?" Adam grinned.

"Yeah!"

***

The second they walked in the door, they felt all the eyes on them.

"Everyone knows." Kris whispered. Adam touched his hand gently.

"No-one knows. They're just amazed I'm here." He winked from behind his Gucci sunglasses.

"Don't even worry, I've stalked plenty of people before." A small voice sounded from behind them.

"Are you even sure it's them?" Adam and Kris turned around to see four teenage girls walking about four steps behind them.

"Oh yeah, I saw Kris wear that shirt week four!" The first one with the short black hair grinned.

"I blame your laundry!" Adam whispered. Kris sighed and headed for cosmetics.

***

Adam had at least fifteen shades of pink spread out over the floor. There was hardly anyone else left in the walmart. Kris however noticed the four girls 'stalking' them, reading magazines in the aisle across from them.

"Hey, you four!" Adam called to them. They all looked up at the same time.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Kris whispered harshly.

"Yeah, you guys," He pointed and the four girls walked over, "We don't bite."

"Yes?" The one with the British accent asked.

"My name is- "

"Adam Lambert ad you," The tall one with short black hair pointed to Kris, " are Kris Allen. I'm Dale." She smiled brightly.

"Yeeeaaahhh.." Adam laughed.

"I'm Lolly." The British one grinned.

"I'm Jane," The blonde one blushed, "And this is Rose." She introduced the shy one.

"Nice to meet you all." Adam flashed his brilliant smile and shook thier hands.

"So, why were you stalking us?" Kris asked.

"Uhm, we're like- " Rose stuttered.

"Your hugest fans!" Lolly nodded excitedly.

"Really?" Kris asked in shock.

"Well, they are," Dale gestured dramatically, "No offense Kris, but I'm only voting for Adam." Adam laughed hysterically.

"Completely understandable, I would too. Any special reason?" Kris pried.

"Uhm, it's kind of depressing." Dale looked at her shoes.

"How could a man made of glitter be depressing?" Kris laughed.

"Well, it's just...my look is kinda like you, and...well, I spent a lot of time shoved in lockers cuz of it. If you won Idol? It'd just show all of them I'm slightly cooler." She sighed.

"Darling!" Adam cried, before she was enveloped in a rather large (and sexy) group hug.

"Anyway! I called you over because Kris says I can only pick four tubes of glitter, but I don't know which four." He pouted slightly.

"You're asking us to help?" Jane laughed.

"Please do? He's completely indecisive." Kris sighed. And so the four girl set to work.

***

Adam and Kris left with black, pink, blue and purple glitter while the four girls left with tickets to the finale show and the tour. When they headed home in the cab, Adam and Kris held hands, knowing they wouldn't have to hide anything in the darkness of the car.

***

Arriving back at the house, the two boys noticed an extra pair of shoes at the door. They dropped each other's hands almost immediately.

"Seacrest?!" They looked at each other shocked.

"I was just here to go over who's going first." He smiled before practically running out the door. Adam and Kris looked at Danny suspiciously, but were too happy even to talk to the homophobe. They returned to their room, made out for a bit, and went to sleep.

***

The following breakfast felt awkward to Danny. He wasn't sure why, but things felt different in the house. He chalked it up to Allison not being there. However, what was really going on was Adam and Kris were secretly texting their plans for their date that night. They used secret code-names so if Danny saw any of the texts, he wouldn't figure anything out.

Guyliner: Tonight?

Country: No, yesterday =P

Guyliner: Haha, r u sure tho?

Country: Yes, r u?

Guyliner: Have been for a while, sugar

Country: Good. How do we get HIM out of the house?

Guyliner: That's ur issue, I'm setting up the room

Country: This is true. I wish we'd done this around week 2

Adam outright laughed, making Danny raise an eyebrow. He bit his lip, turning his laughter into a giggle, and glanced at Kris.

"Are you guys texting each other or something?" Danny asked.

"No, that'd be stupid. I'm texting my sister." Kris shrugged and Danny turned to Adam for his alibi.

"I'm on FML." He grinned before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Guyliner: I wanted to jump ur bones at auditions. Who knew you'd turn to my side! =)

Country: Trust me, I'd rather be on yours than Dannys. He's kind of...not my type

Guyliner: And ur type is??

Country: You.

Guyliner: 3

Country: 3!!!

Guyliner: I 3 u more than pop-tarts

Country: We still have pop-tarts?!?!?!

There was another loud burst of laughter from Adam in the kitchen.

***

At about nine that night, the Idol's received a phone call from Ryan Seacrest.

"Hello?" Adam sighed, trying to think of a way to get Danny to leave the house.

"Hey Adam..uhmm..is Danny there?" He sounded nervous.

"Of course, where else would he be?" Adam asked suspiciously.

"I- I- I- don't know. We just changed the set around, he, he, has to come in to see how it works." Ryan laughed slightly.

"Sure...I'll get him for you." Adam stated slowly. As if on cue, Danny appeared out of nowhere. Adam pointed to the phone.

"Who is it?" Danny squeaked.

"It;s your boyfriend!" He laughed, passing the phone on.

"Ha! He's not my boyfriend!" Danny blushed intensly, leaving Adam shocked.

"You're having an affair with Seacrest!" Adam shouted.

"What?! No way!" Kris came running.

"I'm not! I think gays are stupid!" Danny shouted back.

"Liar!" Adam shouted, with a victorious smile.

"Screw you guys." Danny flipped them the bird and the two walked away from him.

***

Danny left to go 'check on his new stage' and Adam sent Kris to get ice and champagne. Adam was running this show.

Kris focused on the 'shopping list' that Adam had given him. It read a little like:

- a bottle of tequila

- a bottle of champagne

- STAY OUT FOR AT LEAST A HALF HOUR

He laughed slightly and wandered about the liquor store. He decided to give Adam an hour to get ready because he was always fashionably late.

***

Adam started fixing his eyeliner and making his eyes slightly more sultry. He batted his perfect sexy eyes at his reflection before running to the beds and pusing them together. He threw a couple of his faux fur and slik sheets over them, creating a slight nest. Satisfied in his sexy room, he ran to the kitchen. He pulled out a box of strawberries, some chocolate sauce and...wait...Adam was sure there was whipped cream in there earlier. Did Danny take it? Adam shook his head, and took just the fruit and sauce out of the fridge and placed them on a table. He set them up like a buffet. He giggled, getting excited.

***

Kris sighed while paying for the booze, he was feeling himself getting nervous. He was absolutely positive he loved Adam, and he wanted to go all the way with him. However, what if he wasn't good enough for Adam? Adam seemed to have very high standards, and Kris wasn't a leather-pant-wearing, eye-lined, emo-haired kind of guy. What did Adam ever see in him?

***

Adam finished lighting the last candle and blew out the match. He looked over his work and felt good about things. Then, panic suddenly hit him. What if Kris wasn't into this? What if Kris didn't want to be tied down (literally). Maybe the leather handcuffs and whips were not where Kris wanted to go. Adam bit his lip in worry. The only thing left to do now was sit and wait.

***

"Adam! You didn't write down any brands, so I don't know if I got the right kind." Kris entered the dark mansion.

"At lest you got them?" Adam's voice sounded from somewhere in the dark. Kris tried to flip the switch, but the lights wouldn't turn on.

"Yeah, I got them," He flicked the switch again without hope, "Adam! Did you shut off the power on purpose? I can hardly see!" Suddenly Adam appeared, taking the drinks from his hands.

"Mmm, but you'll enjoy it." Adam's cockiness returned, knowing that soon he would be taking over.

"Adam, where are you going?" Kris watched those hips sway away from him.

"Just follow me, or follow my voice, right darling?" Adam grinned.

"You're horrible, you know that?" Kris laughed, but began to walk forward.

"Where am I going?" Kris played along.

"Just sit in the chair, kay love?" Adam started pouring drinks. Kris tried to avoid the plethora of burning candles.

"Oh my God, Adam this is insane!" Kris sat looking as Adam bought over the bottles and glasses.

"Is it? Or are you enjoying it?" Adam whispered and locked Kris' handcuffs to the chair.

"Oh, I'm enjoying it. Don't even worry about that." Kris gasped, feeling the cold metal on his wrists.

"Good..."Adam licked his ear slightly, making him shudder. He grasped one of the glasses and dipped his finger in it, then ran it over Kris' neck, before re-tracing the line with his tongue.

"A- A- Adam," Kris stuttered.

"Hmm." He smiled, placing small kisses along Kris' jawline.

"Is that a video camera?" Kris asked, gesturing as best he could towards the the small red light on the counter.

"No, that's my phone. I could tape this for you if you wanted though if you wanted it." He stated slowly, whilst placing himself on Kris' lap.

"No, I'm...I'm good. J- Just wondering." Kris felt nervous.

"You'll be fine. You're in good hands." Adam smirked while placing his hands on Kris' thighs. Kris swallowed hard and nodded slowly. Adam gave him an appreciative once over, before stripping off all of his clothes. Kris bit his lip, feeling the chill of the chocolate sauce slid down his chest. Adam laughed, while sucking the remaining sauce off of his fingers. He raised his eyes to Kris', who stared back patiently. He slowly licked the chocolate off of Kris, making Kris gasp in excitement.

"Ow!" Kris pouted slightly as Adam bit his shoulder.

"Ah, screw all this. I want you, and that's all that matters." Adam muttered as he uncuffed Kris and the two of them made-out, feeling their way to the bedroom from the walls.

***

Entering the room, Kris sat on the bed(s) quietly. Adam was kind of disappointed in Kris' shyness. He ran quickly to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of tequila, some salt, and a lime. Walking back into the room slowly, Kris had managed to cover himself up completely.

"Sweetie!" Adam sighed, taking a rather large swig out of the bottle.

"Shut up. This is nerve-wracking."

***

In about half an hour, they'd finished the tequila and had started to make-out. Kris had completely lost all of his inhibitions.

***

By the time the night was finished, the candles had been blown out and the power was back on. Adam and Kris flopped down onto the pillows.

"Oh God." Kris sighed.

"I know." Adam laughed. Kris felt like he was seeing stars. There was just no-one else who he could be with after this. He curled into Adam and fell asleep. Adam kissed his cheek gently and tried desperately to fall asleep. But why sleep when you have the one you love in your arms in reality? Adam could dream he had Kris all he wanted, but this time, he actually did.

***

The next morning, Kris woke up with a familiar headache, only this time he regretted nothing. He stretched, noticing Adam curled up next to him. He was snoring slightly and his hair was intensly tangled. He wondered if Adam would be angry knowing Kris had messed his hair up. He laughed quietly and kissed his cheek. He then dressed in some pyjamas, so as not to seem suspicious. He cleaned up their rather large mess and looked for any hints of what had happened. Suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around his waist and a pair of warm lips touched his cheek.

"Morning." He whispered slightly. Adam said nothing, just closed his eyes and rested his chin on Kris' shoulder. The door slammed open loudly, and the couple broke apart. Adam then went and sat on the couch and tried to block everyone out.

"Morning!" Danny shouted to the loud groans of hung-over pain from Adam. Kris laughed slightly.

"Hey Danny. How's the new stage?" Kris gathered up some aspirin and a glass of water for his boyfriend.

"What new stage?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, isn't that why you went to see Seacrest?"

"Oh yeah, it's fine." He smiled. Then the phone rang, causing Adam more pain. Danny answered and put Ryan on speakerphone.

"Hey everyone! How was your night?" Ryan asked. Adam felt like burying his head in some sand or something.

"Amazing." Kris whispered, glancing towards Adam.

"Good! Well, I'd like to remind you that you're families are coming to see you tomorrow." That's when the panic full on set in for everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long!!! Grade 12 is a BITCH. Especially maths. =( Anyway, here are the next two chapters, and I just have to finish typing the last one =) This chapter is kinda sad, but I hope you still enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, don't own anything, wish we did...=)

Adam was beyond excited to introduce Kris, the love of his life, to his mom and dad. However, the love of Kris' life was his wife, who was walking down the hallway of the airport. Adam noticed her, but thought she was just a sister or something. His parents weren't there yet, but he was still hopeful. Then, the bleach blonde slut came running towards Kris. They hugged and kissed exactly like a married couple would, NOT brother and sister.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" The woman smiled at Adam.

"Yes," He turned slowly to face Adam, "Adam, this is my wife, Katy." He sighed apolegetically. Adam faked a smile before placing his large rockstar shades over his blue eyes. He felt himself tearing up so he flipped his bangs in front of his face and stood tall.

***

"Where is my glittery son?" Adam's mom poked her head around the door to their room. Katy and Kris were off doing something else.

"I'm right here ma." Adam sighed, patting the spot on his bed. She sat down beside him and looked at his notebook.

"What are you writing today, sweetie?" She asked.

"It's nothing. Just a- " He paused, letting a few tears fall, "Why didn't he tell me?!"

"What do you mean?"

"We had this amazing night! With chocolate and champagne and tequila and- " He sobbed heavily, finally letting it all out, "He never told me he didn't love me! He told me he cared, but not about me! He cared about Katy."

"I know, baby, but it's okay, he loves you too."

"Does he? I feel so sick and tired of holding in all these secrets." Adam sighed, wiping away all of his tears. The two hugged tightly.

"So, what are you writing?" She asked again.

"Just a silly song about Kris." He laughed and pushed it over.

"This is really good! You should show him." She smiled.

"Really?"

***

Everyone in the house was packed in case they went home that night. It was like terrible omens all around. The mansion felt empty.

***

"Did I leave my eyeliner in here?" Adam walked into one of the dressing rooms only to find a half naked Danny and Ryan. He covered his eyes and screamed, running from the door. Danny chased after him.

"Tell anyone what you saw and I reveal you and Kris' little gay romp, got it?" He threatened. Adam flinched at Kris' name, but nodded anyway.

***

That night, there was an intense feeling of stress. Everyone was positive they were going home. Adam looked out into the audience to see all of his adoring fans. He felt trapped in a whirlwind of emotions. So, when the stage light came crashing down on top of Danny, he wasn't shocked. He pushed Kris out of the way of the danger and tried to help Danny. However, it was too late. He had no pulse. Ryan Seacreast, the happiest man in the world, dropped to his knees in tears, screaming out for his one true love. Adam was stunned. He turned to see the audience had somehow caught fire. Millions and millions of fans all over, burning tragically. Paula stood up from the judges table and shouted at him. He couldn't hear her. He wanted to run out and stop her hair from burning. He jumped off the stage and ran to her.

"Adam!" Someone was shouting at him.

"Adam!"

"ADAM!"

Suddenly, he woke up, practically screaming. Kris stood over him with a worried look on his face. Adam wanted to hold onto him with all his life and cry into his arms. There were just too many nerves and it was making him sick. He hadn't eaten a single thing since Danny had left the house. It was down to the final two and this would be the first time they had actually talked in at least a week. Adam threw the covers off of his cold, sweaty body and held his head in his hands.

"Kris, I'm not okay. I've had nightmares about us dying. We have to talk." He sighed. Kris sat down beside him.

"Alright, let's talk." He nodded.

"Why did you pretend you loved me?"

"I pretended nothing."

"I don't believe you. I feel like you are more offensive to my way of life just because you sleep with me then snub me."

"It wasn't my intention." Kris sighed quietly. Adam tried desperately to hold back tears as he glanced at a clock. It was about three in the morning.

"Kris, don't make me hate you. Why didn't you say anything about Katy? I probably wouldn't even have looked at you if you had."

"Because, I wanted you to look at me. I felt comfortable with you in this competition. With your attention, I felt safe."

"Oh, don't pretend like you always cared. You don't seem to give a flying fuck about my feelings, only yours." Adam cursed, trying to hide his tears in the darkness. He tried so hard to stay calm, but all he wanted to do was just to sleep. He didn't even care about the competition anymore.

"Adam," Kris touched his shoulder gently, noticing him flinch and pull away, "I love you. You should just know that." Ada groaned, grabbing his pillow and blanket before standing up to leave.

"You're a liar, Kris Allen!" He shouted and walked out of the room. Once again he had been shifted to the couch.

***

The next morning, Kris woke up feeling incredibly alone. When he sat up, he saw a message written on his mirror in eyeliner.

'Called Allison,

Going shopping.

I'm not finished

talking yet.'

Kris sighed. He didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted it to be over. For a split second, he almost wished he had never met Adam. Rather, he wished he'd never tried out.

***

Once Adam returned from his fantastic day of shopping, he had to go through everything he had bought, which was a hell of a lot of stuff.

"Adam, you're back!" Kris stated from behind him.

"Kris, I just had a great day, don't ruin it." Adam smirked, pulling out his new lace-up pants.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Of course you are. Just leave me be. But you know the ultimatum." Adam stated from his practised lines. Allison and him had practised all day.

"And..."

"Katy, me, or win the competition. Now leave."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, second-to-last chapter!! I love Adam =) Anyhoo, reviews would be lovely, but not necessary, and hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em.

Adam moved all his things into what used to be Allison's room. He and Kris hadn't spoken to each other in over three days. When they were in a room together, one of them would have their headphones in. It wasn't until Kris heard Adam practising a new song that things began to change. The lyrics were so stunning, and so personal, Kris felt almost bad for listening in, but he felt like he should've been there. Adam's vioce was still clear, even through the door. He was definitely going to win. Suddenly, the chorus to 'Just Dance' started to play, Adam's cellphone.

"Hello?..Oh hey Allie. Yeah, I'm working on it right now...No! I'm not finished. Ha ha, of course sweetie...I'll show him when it's done. Or, when he's made his choice," Kris slid down the wall outside of the room.

He wrote me a song? He thought, wanting to cry.

"I can promise you, I won't be leaving my room until I have to perform the top two, or until Kris picks. Maybe to get some food." Adam said his goodbyes and walked around his room a bit. Kris watched the light and shadows change under the crack of the door as Adam wandered.

'Sing, Adam, I need to hear the words.' Kris silently pleaded, touching the door lightly. Adam sighed and sat on his bed. As if he had somehow heard Kris' pleas, he began to sing.

_'It's late at night, and I can't sleep, missing you just runs too deep._

_Oh I can't breathe, thinking of your smile._

_And every kiss I can't forget, this aching heart ain't broken yet._

_Oh God, I wish I could make you see,_

_Cause I know this flame ain't dying,_

_So nothing can stop me from trying._

_Baby, you know that maybe it's time for miracles,_

_Cause I ain't given up on love,_

_You know that it's time for miracles,_

_Cause I ain't given up on love,_

_I ain't given up on us._

_I just want to be with you,_

_Cause livin' is so hard to do when all I know is trapped inside your yes._

_A future I cannot forget._

_This aching heart ain't broken yet._

_Baby, can you feel it coming?_

_You know that I can hear, hear the song._

_Baby, when you feel me feeling you,_

_Cause I ain't given up on love._

_No, I ain't given up on us.'_

Adam sobbed heavily and threw the papers to the ground. Kris broke down in tears, and left his spot outside Adam's room. He knew exactly what to do now. He ran quickly to his room, grabbing his cellphone. He called Katy and told her simply, straight out, his choice. He then sent Adam a simple text message.

Kris: It's always been you.

***

It took Adam a full three hours to finally leave his room to confront Kris. He walked slowly, pulling his fingers through his bangs nervously. He held the lyrics to his song in the other hand. He saw Kris sitting in the performance space with his acoustic guitar.

"You know, you're the only person who can shake my confidence, then build it back up again." Adam sighed. Kris turned to see Adam's face. He looked like he had been crying for a while.

"Ditto." Kris stated solemnly. Adam walked over to the chair and sat on the arm.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Adam asked quietly. Kris touched his hand gently, making Adam turn to face him.

"It means, I care only for you. Katy could never love me as much as you can." He lifted his hand to Adam's face and caressed his cheek slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Adam pulled Kris' hand away from his face and held it gently between his hands instead.

"I don't know, I suppose I just forgot. You are very distracting." Kris half-smiled.

"So if some hot young blonde comes along, are you going to forget me too?" Adam asked in all seriousness.

"I could never forget you." Kris pulled Adam down to him, and gently touched his lips to Adams. He pulled away slightly, and Kris pulled him back in. Adam pulled away with more force this time.

"Kris, just...stop! Please?" Adam sighed.

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted?" Kris asked.

"Yes, but...I have yet to forgive you." He left the lyrics behind and went back to his room.

***

It was the final two performance night. This would be the last time to ever compete together. Adam entered Kris' dressing room and shut the door behind himself.

"Kris?" He truned to face Adam, "I forgive you." He smiled and walked to his boyfriend.

"Oh, thank God. I don't kniw how I could have gotten through tonight without you." Kris replied, pulling Adam tightly to his body. Adam place his lips gently upon Kris', pushing his tongue slowly past his lips and running it over his. Kris kissed him back with just as much passion.

"Good luck, love." Adam grinned, once they broke away.

"You too, hun." Kris lightly kissed Adam once more before he left to finish his eyeliner.

***

The two returned to the Idol house hand in hand.

"I had a terrible night, you're so going to win." Kris sighed, resting his head on Adam's shoulder.

"Oh shush, you'll be fine." Adam kissed the top of Kris' head lightly.

"The fan girls and boys love you more." Kris laughed tiredly.

"Yes, but the white Christian population hates me." Adam laughed. Kris rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway.

***

"So, my love, this is our last night in this house together." Adam grinned widely, twirling his fork in his pasta.

"So it is, my dear. What shall we do?" Kris asked, an innocent look on his face. Adam winked slightly, placed his dinner on the table, and finished his beer in one swig. Kris raised an eyebrow seductively. Adam stood up and removed his shirt. Kris followed suit and ran down the hall.

***

"It feels wrong to be naked in Danny's room." Kris laughed as Adam kissed his neck.

"Mmm, but that's the point, isn't it?" Adam whispered, before nibbling Kris' ear.

"Ow! Adam, stop biting!" Kris turned and pushed Adam down onto the bed. Adam rolled them both over, pinning Kris to the pillows.

"And if I said no?" He growled. Kris laughed slightly before being silenced by Adam's lips. After a bit of shuffling, both boys were in position. Adam hesitated slightly, before Kris reassured him that he was ready. Both boys breathed deeply, and Adam entered him slowly.

"Good?" Adam asked worriedly.

"Great." Kris replied, accompanied by a small moan.

Adam started to thrust slowly, making sure Kris was okay. Kris felt the small pangs of pain turn into waves of pleasure. He moaned loudly, causing Adam to grin and thrust harder. He raked his nails down Kris' back, leaving little red lines in his skin. Kris gasped and called out for him. The two boys worked together to achieve a rhythm that made both of them pant and moan for the other. It didn't take long for Adam to reach that spot that made Kris grip the sheets and convulse, building up to that moment that would send him over the edge. Feeling this sent Adam closer too. A minute later, both boys tensed and lost control, falling deep into their orgasms. Adam pulled out, falling back onto the pillows. Kris laughed, following suit, crawling into Adam's arms. They both fell asleep listening to one another's heavy breathing.

***

Adam opened his eyes to the bright sunlight streaming in through the yawned and stretched as best he could, with Kris laying on his chest. He was snoring slightly. Adam smiled and kissed his head softly. He turned to see the clock. It was ten in the morning. The had about five hourse to spend in the house to get ready for the finale. Adam didn't want this feeling to end. He was happy just laying right here, with Kris, not wanting all the drama of the outside world to corrupt their love. Without trying, his mind wandered. He'd be called a home-wrecker. He'd broken up a marriage and converted a sweet, Christian, squeaky-clean boy into a raging homosexual. Then there was the actual competition. What if he won? Would they just move on like nothing had happened? A quick 'Thanks for the opportunity' and back to their regular home life? What if Kris won? Would Kris move on without Adam? Suddenly, he shivered, feeling Kris' fingers running down his stomach. He smiled and Kris grinned back.

"That was an amazing night." Kris stated quietly.

"Mhmm." Adam kissed Kris' fingertips softly.

"Are you worried about the competition?" Kris frowned slightly.

"Could you tell?" Adam asked in shock.

"Only slightly. You look nervous." He shrugged.

"Well, I'm trying not to be. Let's just enjoy today." Adam nodded and kissed Kris gently. Kris slipped his tongue inside Adam's mouth, turning a good morning kiss into a half hour make-out session.

***

They dressed quickly and sat together in the room.

"What to do for five-ish hours?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"I got no idea what to do." Kris sighed.

Adam grinned.


End file.
